


Just How Fast

by Chimshope



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, They're not famous in this lol, larry - Freeform, night changes, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimshope/pseuds/Chimshope
Summary: Larry doing cute things and going on cute dates.





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date !

"Where the hell are you taking me Haz?" Louis said for the thousandth time. 

Harry had showed up at his house at "the ass crack of dawn" according to Louis and told him to put on some clothes and meet him outside. Louis decided on wearing something casual even though he had no clue where they were headed. He just got ready and went outside where Harry was waiting for him in his car.

 

"I told you Lou, it's a surprise." Harry said calmly to his boyfriend, not minding the constant questioning.

"But Harold you know I despise surprises" Louis whines. His boyfriend always went all out with his little "surprises" and to Louis it was too much but he still appreciates what Harry does for him.

"I know Louis but you're going to love this one, I swear it." Harry says and takes Louis hand and kisses the back of it soothingly, not missing the slight blush on his boyfriend's cheeks, "We're almost there anyways."

Louis huffs and decides to just wait and see what his lover has waiting for him. He thinks of what it might be and hopes and prays Harry didn't go to overboard. He loves what Harry does for him but sometimes it just too much. 

The car comes to a stop, interrupting Louis' thoughts and he looks over to Harry. Harry tells him to wait in the car while he gets his "surprise." He doesn't have to wait long before Harry pulls up in a fancy looking car with a bright smile on his face.  

"Harry please tell me this not for me." Louis says with wide eyes 

Harry laughs, "No silly, I just thought maybe we could for a ride. It's a nice day out and we should enjoy it." he  says with a bright smile still on his beautiful face. "Would you like to go on  a ride with me, love?"

"I would love to babe." he says as he walks over to the car where his lover is waiting for him. He gets in and kisses Harry's lips sweetly. 

"Maybe later we could go for a little ride at home." Harry says with a wink as he starts the car. 

Louis stares at him with a blank expression,"I hope that wasn't you trying to be sexy Harold." Louis says.

Harry just chuckles in response as they drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter ! What do ya think ??


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short lil chappie !

A sweaty Harry and Louis lay in bed, still trying to catch their breath. When they came home from their little car ride they decided to go to home and have some more fun.

"That was amazing," Louis panted out, "We should do it again."

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "As fun as that sounds, we can't because we have somewhere else to go."

Louis whined, "But Haz, can't we just stay in and cuddle all night," he says with a pout. Harry laughed and kissed his pout then got up from the bed and started walking towards the bathroom.

"You could either sit there and whine. Or, you could join me in the shower for another round" Harry told Louis with a smirk.

Louis got out of the bed so fast and chased after Harry. And well, you know what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's really short ! And I don't write smut because... I can't so lol. Hope you enjoyed anyways. Share your opinions !


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second cute date !

After their shower, Harry and Louis got dressed and started on their way. Harry still wouldn't tell Louis where they were going and it made Louis pout and cross his arms childishly.

"I don't see why you can't just tell me where we are going Haz," Louis says with a scowl.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Harry says seriously.

Louis just stares at him eyes wide and mouth agape. Harry stares at him with a serious expression until he cracks and starts laughing.

"You should have seen your face," He says, still laughing,"I can't believe you actually fell for that!"

"It's not funny," Louis says, hitting Harry," I actually questioned your sanity H!"

Harry just laughs again and returns his attention back on the road.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

A carnival. Harry took Louis to a carnival. 

"A carnival," Louis blinks,"You took me to a carnival?"

"Yes!" Harry says with a beautiful, childlike smile. Louis is so in love with this man.

"Well alright then. What are we waiting for" Louis say and begins to run towards the games and Harry runs after with a giddy smile still on his face. 

-  
-  
-  
They're sittting on a ferris wheel, cotton candy in their hands and smiles on their faces. They played every game and got on every ride and had the great time. They saved the ferris wheel for last because they thought it was a great way to end the night.

"Today was great H," Louis says, looking at the love of his life with a grateful smile,"But can I ask you something?"

Harry smiles,"Of course boo, what is it?"

"Why are you doing all this," Louis says with confused eyes,"We usually just inside and cuddle but you've been taking me out on dates and stuff. Why?"

"I just," Harry pauses with a sigh,"I just love you a lot and I want to show you that."

Louis smiles and kisses Harry. The kiss is sweet and filled with so much love. Louis is so glad he has Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chappieee ! I really hope you guys are liking it !


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third date hmm !

They were in the car going to another one of Harry's surprises. Harry still wouldn't tell him where they were going but for some reason he seemed really nervous. It made Louis curious and he wanted to ask why but he just decided to wait and see what the night brings. 

After driving for about 10 minutes they finally to a nice Italian restaurant. Louis loves Italian so he was very excited about this surprise. As he was getting out of the car he noticed Harry still sitting there looking very nervous.

"Harry baby, are you okay? You look kind of constipated love," Louis says with a chuckle. He sees Harry flinch and he furrows his eyebrows, "Really love are you okay? We can go home if you're not--" He starts but Harry interrupts him.

"No, " Harry shouts, then he blushed and cleared his throat, " I mean I'm fine Lou don't worry. We're gonna have a great time tonight." He saw Louis still look skeptical so he kissed his cheek and got out of the car.

Louis nods and they walk into the fancy restaurant and Louis  was so in awe of the place he didn't even notice Harry and the waiter going to their table until his name was called and they went to their table.  Apparently Harry got a private table away from everyone with a great view of the city and sky, the waiter came and they both got fettuccine alfredo and Harry ordered a bottle of expensive wine, Louis started to worry about how expensive this all is.

Harry shakes his head, " I know that look. Don't worry about the price Boo, I want the night to be special for us." Harry says and he grabs Louis' hand across the table.

Louis smiles at Harry, " I know H, and I love that you went all out tonight. But you know how much I dislike you spending this much money on me."

 "Well you're gonna have to get used to it because I love spoiling you." Harry says and he leans over the table to kiss his lover sweetly on the lips and Louis blushed and just dropped the subject.

The waiter came with their food a few minutes later and they ate. Louis moaning ate the taste and Harry watching Louis with dark eyes. After they were finished eating they were just drinking their wine. Louis was having a real good time and he noticed Harry was getting nervous again. He was about to ask him what was wrong but Harry stared talking. 

Harry sighs, "Okay as you can see I am really nervous right now, but I need to do this so just let me talk okay?" he says and Louis nods,"Okay Louis, we've know each  other all our lives, we fell in love when when I was 16 and you were 18 and these years have been the happiest years of my life. I can't even explain how happy you've made me these past 5 years. With you I feel so safe and I really don't want to lose you or that feeling. Louis, I don't think I'll ever love someone as much as I love you. You're my home Louis and I would rather die than live my life without you, So, would you make me the happiest man alive and," He pauses and gets down on one knee and he pulls out and he pulls out a silver ring that has the word home carved into the inside. "Louis, will you marry me?" 

Louis was full on sobbing and he whispered yes and threw himself into Harry's arms and started crying into his neck. Louis could feel Harry's tears as well as they stood there holding each other. Harry pulled away from the hug to put the ring on Louis' finger. Louis stared at the ring in awe. It was so beautiful and he couldn't help but have a new set of tears come flowing down his face. Harry gently wiped away Louis tears and kissed him deeply.

Louis pulled away from Harry's lips and said, "I love you so much Harry, you're my home."

They go home and they make love passionately and whisper loving words to each other and everything just feels right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth chapter. This story is almost over ! Tell me what ya think.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter !

They have been driving around for a few hours now and Louis was starting to get really tired of sitting their car. He kept squirming in his seat and Harry noticed and couldn't help but smile at his fiance. Fiance. Harry liked the sound of that. It's been a week since Harry proposed and the days after they just spent their days in bed cuddling and watching sappy romance movies. It was amazing, just Harry and Louis. But Harry decided that they needed to get out of the house so he packed their bags and had them out of the house at 6 in the morning. 

"Haz," Louis whined, dragging out the A,"When are we gonna be there?"

  Harry chuckles and says, "Just  a little while longer love," Louis whines again, " Oh come on Lou don't be like that."

"I'm sorry H, it's just that we've been in this car for hours now and I'm so bored." Louis says with a pout. It's true, Harry has been driving for hours non stop just humming to himself as Louis was slowly dying of boredom. 

"Well I'm sorry about that but we only have a few more minutes and then we can  relax" Harry says gently and laces his and Louis' fingers.

"Where exactly are we going Harold" Louis asks with an eyebrow raised. Harry just chuckles and kisses the back of Louis' hand.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Oh my god," Louis says, eyes wide as they park in front of this beautiful cabin in the woods,"This is wonderful Harry, absolutely beautiful!"

Harry smiles as they both get out of the car, "I knew you would love it Louis," he grabs his lover by the waist and gently kisses him.  Louis smiles into it and pulls away from Harry.

He then smirks and smack Harry's bottom, causing Harry to yelp in surprise, " Come on big boy, show me what's inside," Louis laughs as he walks to the front door. Harry follows with a frown and a blush.

When they get inside Louis is in even more awe than before. The inside of the cabin was gorgeous. There were comfy looking brown leather couches, a  flat screen tv was in front of this huge window which had a great view of the lake and sunset outside. Their room upstairs was just as beautiful. The light blue walls and a balcony with a great view. Louis had to stop and take it all in for a second.

"Louis, are you okay?" Harry asks in a worried tone. Louis just sits and and stares at him for a second before getting up and running towards Harry, jumping in his arms. Harry catches and doesn't have time to talk before Louis' soft lips are on his. The kiss is soft and sweet at first but then it starts to get heated and Harry is walking him and Louis over to the bed, not breaking the kiss. They land on the bed with a thump with Louis straddling Harry's thighs and and he breaks the kiss and starts kissing Harry's neck. Harry moans and bucks his hips to meet Louis' and they both moan.

"So I'm guess you like this surprise as well?" Harry says, voice deeper than usual and he laughs.

Louis groans and bites Harry hard on his collarbone making him hiss in pain and pleasure."I love it," He pauses and looks into Harry's eyes, "Thank you so much Harry." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 It was late at night, they were sitting on the dock, drinking wine and gazing up at the beautiful starry night. Louis sighed and rested his head against Harry's shoulder. Harry took a second to admire Louis, how his eyes twinkled under the light of the moon and stars, his soft fringe laying gently across his forehead, and his soft and inviting pink lips. He looks so beautiful tonight, in Harry' opinion. He was to busy admiring Louis' that he didn't notice that he was also being watched.

"Having fun staring at me you creep?" Louis smiled at his lover, it was his special smile. The smile he only used when he looked at Harry. It was beautiful, he was beautiful.

"You're so beautiful, do you understand how beautiful you are?" Harry asks, looking into Louis' beautiful blue eyes. He ducked his head down to place his lips on his lover's. The kiss wasn't heated or filled with lust, it was beautiful and filled with so much love. They pulled away from the kiss and noticed there were tears falling down their faces and they laughed and wiped away each other's tears.

"I am so in love with you Harry Styles." Louis said honestly and pecked Harry's lips sweetly. They went back to staring at the stars,wrapped in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end ! Hope you liked it ! If ya did I also have some other stories I'll be posting on here in case ya wanted to check those out ! Thanks for reading and supporting !!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter ! Whoop whoop ! Did you enjoy it ? Leave a comment, I wanna hear your opinions :)


End file.
